1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, some of connectors for connecting a wire to a device, such as a motor or an inverter mounted in an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle, have been structured such that an end part of the wire is held by a housing, the housing is fixed to a case of the device and a wire-side terminal fixed to an end of the wire is connected to a device-side terminal in the case. As an example of a connecting structure of the wire-side terminal and the device-side terminal, the wire-side terminal is placed on the device-side terminal and both terminals are fixed by bolting (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-272132).
In the configuration described above, it is necessary to ensure a space for arranging a bolt and a space for performing a bolt tightening operation. Thus, the connector tends to be large. Further, since the number of components increases and a production process is complicated, cost tends to increase.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a connector capable of miniaturization and reducing production cost.